


Love stronger than pride?

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost!Tywin answers to Ghost!Joanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love stronger than pride?

"There are some who would say I got what I deserved. That in the end, hubris was punished, that a proud man was rightfully humbled, that a man who played the game of thrones was outplayed," snarled the specter that was formerly Tywin Lannister, one of the most powerful men of all of Westeros. 

The wind kicked up and howled as clouds quickly moved to shroud King's Landing in darkness as a few frightened voices half heartedly chanted "Long may she reign."

Amidst the cacophony of shouts, screaming and hisses from those spirits whose lives and the lives of their loved ones were destroyed by his actions, he resolutely stood tall and thundered,"I challenge anyone to tell me what they, in my shoes, would have done differently to prevent my death."

"There was naught I could do. Be a kinslayer? That alas could never be an option... He should have died from the inception - he was not worth even the shit he always stepped on even though the fucking ass was so low to the ground. There had to be a trial - the King was murdered. And the greedy whore, well, she could not help but be who she was... tis her nature, like that of all women, to be a two-faced liar."

The voices got louder. The other spirits were angry and a woman's voice yelled, "You're the liar! I had no choice!!!" 

As darkness covered King's Landing, the milling people began to panic and started to rush to the exits, believing that the one who was just crowned was just as mad as King Aerys and that the Gods were greatly angered. Many were trampled to death as all the doors were barred. The Queen stood up from her throne and tried to be heard but the yells of terror and the loud sounds of thunder drowned her voice.

His voice grew louder as he scowled darkly, "The fucking whore was only good for one thing - fucking, fucking with his mind. She had a choice - she could have been "true" to that little shit who professed his love to her, who risked my wrath and his life for her... I expected that abomination to escape, of course he would bribe someone as he unfortunately is in small part a Lannister afterall. But how could I expect him to be a cowardly kinslayer, using a cross bow to kill me in the middle of the night? Ha, perhaps I should have known as he was born a kinslayer." He laughed ruefully, and he heard the others mockingly laughed at him, like how everyone laughed at his weak father, further enraging him.

The guards blocking the doors were being crushed to death. Gregor started to slash some of the people closer to him but in the end, succumbed to the masses that toppled him down, suffocating to death as the bodies of the dead covered him completely. In the mayhem, the enraged Queen continued to scream orders that no one seemingly heard until she became hoarse. 

"Stop laughing! I am not my father! I am strong whereas he is so weak! I do not let any bitch rule me like he had done time and time again! I made House Lannister strong, the richest and most powerful House of all of Westeros. No one takes advantage of House Lannister - the Lannisters always pay their debt!" he protested loudly.

A crying apparition appeared in front of him. He reached for her but even now, he could not hold her, touch her, as she flickered and faded ev'ry time he tried.

"Have you forgotten me?" she softly asked.

"Joanna," he moaned.

"Who are you? You are not the man I married, the man I loved, the man I chose. The "man" I see is proud when he has no reason to be proud. You say you built House Lannister and yea, you did at the beginning but can't you see how you destroyed it?"

He looked down at the hot ash and rubble that remained of the Great Sept of Baelor, the mountain of dead bodies in the Great Hall, his daughter screeching like a fishmonger's wife. He also saw his son, the golden child with his one golden hand, looking sadly down at his twin. With dread, he sees Jaime make his way to her.

"Nay... I did not. You left me... I could not do it without you - did the best I could. Jaime, Lord Commander of the King's Guard and the greatest Knight. Cersei, a Queen. Our grandchildren Kings. All of our dreams came true but for one - you were not with me."

"You left me!" he yelled angrily, "like all the rest."

"He was just a babe. He needed you. Our children needed you."

"He killed you. The damn maester should have ended his life to save yours. Your life was worth thousands and thousands more than the life of that worthless shit, more than all the gold that Casterly Rock sits upon."

"Although damaged by your heartless actions, he was the true lion of our pride. You know this to be true, you know your sister was right about him that he is your son. Of all of our children, he has your cunning, your determination and your ruthlessness. Jaime is a kitten, a follower never a leader. And Cersei, well, she is a mad fool, letting envy rule her..."

They both watched as Cersei runs toward her twin, wanting to be comforted.

Tywin feebly whispers, "No, no, no." 

Cersei's body stiffens as she turns around. "Father?"

It was too late, too late for her as her little brother, the Valonqar, grabbed her pale throat and strangled the life of her. Jaime then fell on his sword, slowly dying as he continued to look at her face.

"No! No! NOOOO!!!" he screamed as everything he built for her, his wife, was gone. He kneeled down before her, crying.

Lighting streaked the skies as the heavens poured, as if the Gods were crying, flooding the city.

**Author's Note:**

> The first deadly sin is pride.
> 
> I knew that I had to write about the Lannisters because of their house sigil (lions) and because of their hubris.
> 
> Would things be different for their House if Joanna survived? We would never know but I believe that it would have changed for the better.
> 
> This drabble was inspired by Shakespeare's Tempest.
> 
> "Hell is empty and all the devils are here."


End file.
